


Chyrimuth

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: [SPOILER 06x15 – A wondrous place]«Che cosa stai guardando?»Le tue labbra, pensò Regina, ma fortunatamente era in grado di reggere l’alcol molto meglio di quanto facesse Snow e perciò scosse la testa, distolse lo sguardo, non lo disse.Oh, Emma.«Sta solo…»Il cuore di Regina gridava, lacero, per la situazione in cui si trovava Emma. Se avesse avuto Hook a portata di palla di fuoco, il sindaco non avrebbe esitato a lanciargliene una. Nessuno, sulla faccia di questa terra o di ogni altra, doveva pensare di poter fare del male alle persone che Regina aveva a cuore senza poi pagarne le conseguenze.





	

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Don’t look at me, I’m only breathing._  
_Don’t look at me, I’m indiscreet._

 

 

  
«Che cosa stai guardando?»  
Le tue labbra, pensò Regina, ma fortunatamente era in grado di reggere l’alcol molto meglio di quanto facesse Snow e perciò scosse la testa, distolse lo sguardo, non lo disse.  
Oh, Emma.  
«Sta solo…»  
Il cuore di Regina gridava, lacero, per la situazione in cui si trovava Emma. Se avesse avuto Hook a portata di palla di fuoco, il sindaco non avrebbe esitato a lanciargliene una. Nessuno, sulla faccia di questa terra o di ogni altra, doveva pensare di poter fare del male alle persone che Regina aveva a cuore senza poi pagarne le conseguenze.  
Era stato già abbastanza doloroso vedere Emma al fianco di quel dannato pirata buono a nulla, ma che lui la facesse soffrire così…  
Oh, beh. Ormai se ne era andato.  
«Sto solo cercando di capire che cosa serva perché tu… ti apra» rispose Regina, realizzando solo quando era ormai troppo tardi quanto le sue parole potessero essere fraintendibili.  
Suonavano meglio nella sua testa.  
«Aprirmi… c-cosa? Sono aperta. Hook... se n’è andato. Fa schifo» rispose Emma.  
Regina prese un respiro profondo.  
Hook faceva schifo, ecco quanto. Le faceva schifo, davvero tanto schifo.  
Ma Regina lo tenne per sé. Prima di tutto, lei era pur sempre il sindaco di Storybrooke e una regina e questo genere di espressioni non si addicevano per nulla alla sua posizione, ma soprattutto Regina aveva già permesso alla sua bocca di parlare troppo.  
Lei era lì in quanto amica di Emma. E non doveva volere nulla più che questo, esserle amica.  
«E come ti senti?»  
«Come se facesse schifo».  
«Giusto» rispose Regina. Lapalissiano. In fondo si trattava pur sempre dell’uomo che Emma aveva avuto intenzione di sposare. Non che a Regina fosse dato comprendere il perché.  
Che cosa dannazione ci vedeva, Emma, in lui, andava oltre le sue capacità.  
«Ma sei… arrabbiata? Triste?» tentò Regina. «Senti di dover lanciare oggetti o…»  
Baciarmi?  
No.  
«Piangere fino allo sfinimento?»  
Regina si schiarì la gola.  
Faticava a non alzarsi dal proprio posto per raggiungere Emma, abbracciarla, stringerla, sussurrarle che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Non che le amiche non lo facessero o che Regina non fosse sincera, adamantina, nel suo intento, solo…  
Regina provava qualcosa in più, per Emma. E non sarebbe stato giusto, nei confronti della ragazza, offrirle quel genere di conforto senza che Regina le rivelasse prima che… Che cosa? Che si sorprendeva a desiderare di assaggiare il sapore di cannella dalle labbra di Emma? O che scovava punte di gelosia, nel cuore, per via di quel dannato pirata? O che aveva fantasticato su, oh, che sciocchezza, come sarebbe stato avere una famiglia tutta loro, con Henry?  
No, Regina non poteva dire nulla di nulla, a Emma.  
Non in quel momento.  
L’ultima cosa di cui lo sceriffo aveva bisogno era un altro terremoto emotivo.  
Perché, che Regina fosse ricambiata o meno, una volta che avesse rivelato a Emma i propri sentimenti, le cose sarebbero inevitabilmente cambiate, tra loro.  
E se già di per sé Regina non voleva rischiare che cambiassero in peggio, quello non era in ogni caso il momento migliore per parlarne a Emma.  
«Non lo so» rispose infine lo sceriffo, sospirando. «Nessuna delle due. Entrambe. Tutto quanto. Non lo so».  
«E io che pensavo di essere io, quella difficile da capire» commentò Regina, prendendo un lungo sorso dal suo drink artigianale. Aveva scelto quello che le era sembrato il più simile all’appletini e, doveva ammetterlo, non era poi così male, al contrario.  
Ma non riusciva a godersi nemmeno quello.  
Voleva solo che Emma fosse felice.  
Con o senza di lei non aveva importanza, ma voleva che Emma fosse felice.  
Regina fece per allungare la propria mano per raggiungere il braccio di Emma – perché, in fondo, quel tocco innocente poteva permetterselo, no?, quando Snow si alzò all’improvviso.  
«Ehi! Se ne stanno andando senza pagare!» urlò Mary Margaret, sbiascicando, alzandosi, leggermente barcollante, dal proprio sgabello e dirigendosi verso un piccolo gruppo di uomini, che avevano tutta l’aria di essere vichinghi e che stavano per abbandonare il locale.  
«Non ti fai mai i fatti tuoi?» sibilò Regina nella sua direzione, mentre Emma si copriva il viso con una mano.  
Ma fu solo quando Snow imitò il loro copricapo, usando le dita a mo’ di corna, che Emma e Regina decisero di intervenire.  
Bastò uno sguardo d’intesa e entrambe si alzarono, come un ingranaggio perfettamente collaudato.  
Lavoravano bene, in coppia.  
Non che fossero una coppia.  
Regina doveva smetterla, di pensare a Emma in quel modo.  
Ma era difficile, se la ragazza continuava a starle intorno, con le sue fossette e i suoi capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi e il suo profumo e…  
Regina, dannazione!  
Non era proprio il caso di distrarsi ora che Snow stava per… per… Oh, accidenti, Regina non sapeva che cosa avesse in mente quella donna, ma sfilare entrambi i pugnali dalla cintura di un vichingo non poteva certo portare a qualcosa di buono.  
«Che cosa ne dite di una scommessa?» domandò Snow. «Chi perde paga per entrambi i tavoli».  
E poi Snow lanciò entrambe le armi in direzione del tiro a segno appeso dall’altra parte della stanza, una dopo l’altra, effettuando con entrambe un centro perfetto.  
Regina non ne fu particolarmente sorpresa, conoscendo bene l’abilità di Snow, ma rimase colpita dal fatto che riuscisse ad avere una mira tanto perfetta anche da ubriaca. La meraviglia di Emma accanto a lei era palpabile.  
Lanciò un’occhiata veloce allo sceriffo, come se le fosse proibito guardare Emma – e forse qualcuno avrebbe davvero dovuto impedirle di guardarla, prima che Emma si accorgesse di come la guardava.  
«Hai intenzione di mettere un freno a tutto questo?»  
«No» rispose Emma, le mani sui fianchi. E Regina dovette incrociare di nuovo le braccia al petto, come aveva fatto per tutta la sera, per impedirsi di circondare le spalle di Emma. «So che vuoi che io mi apra, ma credo che preferirei essere distratta e questo sembra un’ottima distrazione da… Lo sai, quello da cui mi piacerebbe essere distratta».  
Con baci e carezze?  
Regina scosse la testa.  
Distrazione.  
Già.  
Anche lei aveva bisogno di distrarsi.

 

  
Regina aveva detto qualcosa riguardo alla necessità di una partita a biliardo e l’aveva persino invitata a giocare, ma Emma aveva rifiutato.  
Il biliardo non era esattamente tra i suoi punti di forza e poi… Già, poi non le andava di stare così vicino a Regina.  
Regina era molto bella, quella sera.  
Anzi, il problema reale era che, agli occhi di Emma, Regina era sempre molto bella, lo era sempre stata.  
Ma Emma non poteva…  
Hook se n’era appena andato e…  
Ed era vero quello che aveva detto a Regina.  
Che faceva tutto schifo, ma che lei non riusciva a capire come si sentisse a riguardo.  
Faceva male? Sì, un po’. Ma… non così tanto, non come credeva che avrebbe fatto male.  
E Emma non poteva impedirsi di pensare a tutte le volte in cui lei e Regina erano state costrette a stare lontane l’una dall’altra a causa degli eventi e a come le era mancata l’aria nei polmoni e quella sensazione di essere persa, irrimediabilmente persa nell’universo, senza un posto da poter definire proprio se non… accanto a Regina. Accanto a Regina, Emma sentiva di poter fare qualsiasi cosa.  
E c’era stato un tempo in cui aveva pensato che… Emma aveva creduto che loro… che…  
Ma ormai era passato.  
Quel tempo, quella convinzione erano passati.  
Ma non l’attrazione che Emma provava nei confronti di Regina.  
E quella sera Regina era ancora più bella di quanto non lo fosse ogni singolo giorno.  
E Emma non poteva permettersi di starle troppo vicina.  
E tuttavia non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da lei, mentre giocava a biliardo e si piegava per colpire la palla con la stecca.  
Emma bevve un lungo sorso dal proprio drink.  
Si sentiva uno schifo anche perché in realtà non si sentiva davvero uno schifo, per la faccenda di Hook, e Emma non si sentiva davvero uno schifo perché quella sera Regina era davvero bella, ma Emma credeva di doversi sentire uno schifo dal momento che l’uomo che aveva avuto intenzione di sposare l’aveva abbandonata, cosa per cui non si sentiva davvero uno schifo, così si sentiva davvero uno schifo perché non si sentiva davvero uno schifo.  
Ma Regina era così bella.  
Emma decise che aveva bisogno di un altro drink.

 

  
Era ubriaca.  
Non troppo ubriaca, giusto… un po’ ubriaca.  
Ma non era così ubriaca da non notarlo, questo no.  
Snow sospirò, stretta tra Emma e Regina.  
Era il terzo incomodo, ecco cosa era.  
Perché dannazione David l’aveva svegliata per farla uscire con Emma e Regina?! Avrebbe dovuto lasciare che uscissero da sole, che...  
Snow sorrise maliziosa, nello stesso modo in cui aveva visto sorridere Regina molte volte, nella Foresta Incantata. O, almeno, sperava che quello fosse il risultato del suo sbilenco stirare di labbra, anche se, comunque, nessuno avrebbe potuta vederla.  
In ogni caso, aveva pensato al piano perfetto, sì, ecco, un Piano con la P maiuscola, per far avvicinare Emma e Regina.  
Certo, sarebbe occorso tatto, molto tatto.  
Perché in fondo sua figlia aveva avuto l’intenzione di sposare Hook fino al giorno prima e Regina… Beh, Regina era Regina, avvicinarsi a lei con cautela era il minimo sindacale per potersi garantire la sopravvivenza.  
Ma Mary Margaret li ricordava, quei pettegolezzi cittadini che le erano giunti alle orecchie prima che la maledizione su Storybrooke venisse spezzata e che raccontavano di certi... affari tra il sindaco Mills e lo sceriffo Swan.  
E ricordava anche quello che era seguito, la fiducia di Emma in Regina e di Regina in Emma, la loro magia combinata, quanto fossero inarrestabili quando lavoravano insieme, quel legame che si era formato tra di loro attraverso scontri e incontri e passi e fughe e promesse e sguardi e tocchi e parole taciute.  
E ricordava di aver pensato, in quei sotterranei umidi, bui, tetri, inabitabili da ogni uomo che avesse un’anima, dopo aver rivelato il nome di sua figlia al Signore Oscuro che, ecco, ora la vita e il destino di Emma, la sua dolce Emma non ancora nata, sarebbero per sempre stati legati a quelli di Regina.  
E per quanto fosse usanza, nella Foresta Incantata, fare da chaperon alle ragazze durante i loro incontri con i loro interessi amorosi o meramente matrimoniali, loro tre si trovavano a Storybrooke e Emma e Regina erano più che in grado di badare a loro stesse.  
Avevano solo bisog-  
«Oh» fece Snow, all’improvviso.  
Emma e Regina si scostarono immediatamente da lei, guardandola, confuse.  
Oh. No. Non ora, non or-  
Snow ebbe giusto il tempo di allontanarsi di un passo da Emma e Regina e voltare loro le spalle prima di vuotare, sul pavimento, il contenuto del suo stomaco.  
«Oh» fece Regina, in tono piatto.  
«Ew» fu il commento disgustato di Emma.

 

***

 

  
_Take us down and all apart_  
_Cherry Tree_  
_Lay us out on the table_

 

«Sindaco Mills».  
«Sceriffo Swan».  
Emma si mise le mani sui fianchi, osservando la donna seduta sulla sua sedia, nel suo ufficio, con le gambe sollevate e appoggiate sulla sua scrivania, sopra i suoi documenti, le caviglie incrociate, la sua penna appoggiata alla bocca.  
D’accordo, forse nulla di tutto quello era suo, suo, ma la questione rimaneva. Emma era lo sceriffo, quella era la stazione di polizia e dannazione a Regina Mills se quella vista non eccitava Emma ben più di quanto sarebbe mai stata disposta a confessare. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, Regina glielo leggeva negli occhi.  
«Eppure avevi detto che la scorsa sarebbe stata l’ultima volta» sussurrò Regina, osservando, compiaciuta, lo sceriffo.  
«Lo era» rispose Emma, con un tono meno fermo di quanto desiderasse.  
Regina sorrise.  
Era quel modo che il sindaco aveva, di guardarla dritta negli occhi, spogliandole l’anima, facendole desiderare di darle tutto ciò che aveva.  
Emma lo odiava, odiava il modo in cui Regina la guardava.  
E lo odiava perché le piaceva e le piaceva anche Regina, stronzaggine e tutto il resto.  
Il sindaco si alzò dalla sedia, senza mai lasciare lo sguardo di Emma. Iniziò a slacciare i bottoni della propria camicia, rossa come le sue labbra, partendo da quello più in alto e scendendo lentamente.  
Emma avrebbe dovuto fermarla. Sapeva che doveva fermarla, sapeva che dovevano smettere di… di… di volersi in quel modo.  
Ma ovviamente Emma non la fermò.  
Lasciò che Regina le si avvicinasse, giusto pochi centimetri tra di loro, l’ultima asola della camicia ormai libera, le mani che ora correvano alla zip della gonna e gli occhi di Emma che da quelle mani non riuscivano ad allontanarsi.  
La gonna del sindaco cadde a terra con un fruscio.  
Emma imprecò dentro di sé.  
Regina alzò un dito e lo appoggiò sotto il mento di Emma, sollevandole il viso.  
Al diavolo.  
Emma afferrò Regina per i fianchi, costringendola a retrocedere fino a farla sbattere con la schiena contro il bordo della scrivania. Il sorriso del sindaco aveva un che di animalesco e questo non fece che far infuriare Emma ancora di più.  
Ovviamente, Regina aveva ottenuto da lei, ancora una volta, di nuovo, come sempre, tutto e anche più di quello che voleva.  
Emma affondò i denti nel collo del sindaco, le cui mani si insinuarono tra di loro, raggiungendo la cintura dei pantaloni dello sceriffo. Regina gemette, reclinò il collo, chiuse gli occhi.  
Riuscì infine a slacciare la cintura di Emma e anche i suoi pantaloni, ma, prima che potesse fare altro, sentì un trambusto e un frastuono improvvisi alle sue spalle e spalancò gli occhi giusto in tempo per realizzare che Emma aveva fatto cadere qualsiasi cosa ci fosse sulla scrivania, spazzandola con un braccio.  
«Detrarrò tutti i danni dal tuo stipen-»  
«Come cazzo vuoi, Regina» la interruppe Emma, sollevandola e facendola sedere sulla scrivania ormai vuota. Il metallo freddo un inaspettato, ma piacevole contrasto rispetto al calore in mezzo alle gambe, il sindaco non se la sentì affatto di rispondere, in quel momento.  
Non con le mani di Emma che le sfilavano le mutande senza tanti complimenti.  
E poi si guardarono, dritte negli occhi.  
Non si erano mai baciate.  
Le labbra di Emma avevano baciato ogni singolo centimetro del corpo di Regina, ma mai, in tutti quei mesi in cui erano finite a letto – o sul pavimento o sulla scrivania o su qualsiasi superficie disponibile, insieme, mai le labbra di Emma avevano baciato quelle di Regina.  
Era come se, tra loro, ci fosse un tacito accordo.  
Un bacio, lo sapevano entrambe, sarebbe stato come dichiarare l’una all’altra un coinvolgimento emotivo in quello che facevano. E loro non potevano lasciarsi coinvolgere emotivamente, no. Loro si odiavano, loro dovevano odiarsi.  
Ma, in quel frangente, con Regina seminuda sulla scrivania della stazione di polizia e Emma, il respiro affannato, tra le sue gambe, in quel preciso istante qualcosa scattò.  
E Emma prese il volto di Regina fra le mani, la trasse a sé, la baciò, lasciò sé stessa e Regina senza fiato.  
Si aspettava di essere respinta, persino schernita, lo aspettava da un secondo all’altro. Ne sarebbe valsa la pena, perché le labbra di Regina avrebbero potuto incatenare un’anima all’inferno, e forse fu quello che fecero con l’anima di Emma.  
E invece Regina afferrò il bavero della giacca rossa di Emma, l’avvicinò, strinse le gambe intorno alla vita dello sceriffo. E fu un bene, a parere di Emma, perché la sorpresa che pervase lo sceriffo fu tale che avrebbe potuto farle perdere l’equilibrio.  
E cosa era, quel tumulto sconosciuto nel cuore? Felicità? No, non poteva essere.  
Ma Emma non smise di baciare Regina, né Regina smise di baciare Emma.  
Una delle mani dello sceriffo scivolò tra di loro, raggiunse il centro delle gambe del sindaco, le cui braccia andarono a circondare il collo di Emma. Non l’aveva mai fatto, Regina.  
Non si era mai stretta a Emma in quel modo, mai.  
Dovettero interrompere il bacio, ma Regina appoggiò la fronte a quella di Emma, mentre bassi gemiti sfuggivano dalle sue labbra infrangendosi su quelle dello sceriffo.  
C’era una dolcezza nuova, nel modo in cui Emma fece scivolare le sue dita dentro Regina, nel modo in cui la schiena del sindaco si inarcò verso lo sceriffo, nel modo in cui Emma, dissero le labbra di Regina e Regina risposero quelle di Emma.

 

  
Quella fu davvero l’ultima volta.  
E l’ultimo bacio.

 

***

 

_No one is asking so leave it alone, leave it alone._  
_Can we?_

 

 

Portarono Snow fuori dal locale dopo che Regina ebbe salutato i vichinghi con cui avevano trascorso la serata e lasciato al barista una banconota. Per il… disturbo.  
Emma e Regina avevano ciascuna un braccio di Snow attorno al collo e le loro braccia, avvolte intorno alla vita della donna, si sfioravano a ogni passo, un contatto di cui entrambe erano fin troppo coscienti.  
«Non ho alcuna intenzione di farle da balia» sibilò Emma, mentre si dirigevano verso la Mercedes di Regina.  
«Io nemmeno! È tua madre, Emma!»  
«Sei stata tu ad invitarla! E a farla bere!»  
«Ha bevuto un solo drink!»  
«St-Sto bene» protestò Snow debolmente. «No-Non preoccupatevi per me».  
Emma e Regina fecero appoggiare Snow alla portiera posteriore della Mercedes, con Emma che si occupava di sorreggerla mentre Regina cercava le chiavi dell’auto.  
Una volta trovate, Regina aprì la Mercedes e insieme si preoccuparono di far sedere Snow sul sedile accanto al guidatore, chinandosi entrambe in quello spazio ristretto.  
Snow sorrise.  
«Stavo pensando-»  
«Oh, ti prego, no» bisbigliò Regina, con la vaga sensazione che, qualsiasi cosa stesse pensando Mary Margaret, ubriaca, avrebbe scatenato una catastrofe una volta pronunciata.  
«Stavo pensando» riprese Snow, stirando le vocali. «Perché non vi sposate, voi due?»  
Regina chiuse gli occhi. Appunto.  
Emma sbatté la testa sul tettuccio della macchina, «Cazzo!», per poi affrettarsi ad allontanarsi dall’auto.  
Il sindaco agganciò la cintura di sicurezza di Snow, intimandole di sporgersi fuori dall’auto se avesse avuto bisogno di vomitare mentre andava a sistemare il casino che aveva combinato.  
«Cosa?» domandò Snow, spaesata.  
Regina scosse la testa, poi inseguì Emma.

 

  
«Emma! Emma, aspetta!»  
Lo sceriffo, a pochi metri dalla sua auto di servizio, si fermò, si voltò, attese che Regina la raggiungesse.  
«Regina, voglio solo andare a casa. Puoi occuparti tu, di lei?»  
«Certo, ma-»  
«Grazie. Ti offro il pranzo, domani, per ringraziarti».  
«Non c’è alcun bisogno» rispose il sindaco, facendo un passo verso Emma. «Va tutto… bene?»  
«Mi hai vista piangere, no? Sto meglio».  
Regina si accigliò, fece di nuovo un passo avanti, sistemò una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio di Emma.  
«Ti prego, no-» iniziò lo sceriffo, lo sguardo basso. Prese un respiro profondo. «Non starmi così vicina, Regina. Non posso farlo. Hook mi ha appena lasciata e tu sei qui e io… No. No, no, tutto questo è assurdo».  
Regina fece un passo indietro.  
«Volevo solo aiutarti, non-»  
«Ci abbiamo già provato, ricordi? Non ha funzionato».  
«Emma, non ci abbiamo mai provato, ma-»  
«Non ricordi? Non ricordi quel bacio?» domandò Emma, spalancando le braccia, esasperata. «Fantastico! Assolutamente fantastico! L’uomo che pensavo di sposare mi abbandona e la donna che… la donna che…» lo sceriffo scosse la testa. «E tu sei colpita da amnesia Dio solo sa se vera o simulata e-»  
«Emma!» scattò Regina, lo sguardo duro. «Me lo ricordo. E mi ricordo anche di come ci siamo evitate, dal giorno dopo in poi. Non ci abbiamo mai provato, mai. Siamo scappate allora e ci siamo lasciate travolgere dagli eventi e dalle situazioni.  
Ma ora sei stanca e ubriaca e… sconvolta. Non possiamo… Non possiamo parlarne ora. Va’ a casa».  
«Non funzionerebbe mai».  
«Emma. Non ora».  
«È troppo. Lo sai che è troppo. E noi siamo due casini, come persone. Non potremmo mai farcela a gestire… tutto».  
Regina non rispose e lasciò che Emma si allontanasse, verso l’auto di servizio.  
La guardò aprire la portiera, mettersi al posto di guida, avviare la macchina.  
Aspettò che non fosse più in vista, prima di lasciare sfuggire una piccola lacrima e tornare da Snow.

 

  
Tornando a casa, Emma si sentiva come quella notte, di tanti anni prima, quando era uscita dall’ospedale dopo aver partorito Henry. E aveva lasciato il suo bambino tra quelle quattro mura, perché potesse avere un futuro migliore di quello che lei avrebbe potuto offrirgli.  
Si allontanava da Regina, si teneva a debita distanza da Regina, perché lei potesse avere la possibilità di essere felice. E Emma aveva creduto che il sindaco lo sarebbe stata, con Robin.  
O, almeno, aveva voluto convincersi di questo.  
E poi c’era Hook.  
Questo era bastato a tenerle a debita distanza l’una dall’altra, a convincersi l’una dell’indifferenza dell’altra.  
Ma nel momento in cui tutte le barriere che avevano costruito tra di loro erano crollate, Emma aveva capito che lei e Regina erano inevitabili.  
E non c’era nulla al mondo che la spaventasse di più.  
Perché Emma finiva sempre, inevitabilmente, con il distruggere tutto ciò che toccava e non avrebbe mai sopportato l’idea di farlo a Regina, mai.  
Ma quello che provava per Regina era… assoluto e totale.  
Era lì, era e sarebbe sempre stato lì.  
Regina era, per Emma, quello che molti cercano, ma pochi trovano: Regina era per Emma la ragione per cui vale la pena prendersi il disturbo di vivere.  
Ma, Emma lo sapeva, se si fossero avvicinate troppo, si sarebbero scottate e poi bruciate fino ad estinguersi e se anche Emma era disposta a farlo, non poteva lasciare che questo accadesse a Regina.  
E Regina non aveva ribattuto, no? Emma glielo aveva detto, quasi urlato, che tra loro non avrebbe mai funzionato, e Regina non aveva replicato.  
Lo sapeva anche Regina, che non avrebbe mai funzionato. Anche se Emma ci aveva sperato, nelle parole di Regina.  
Per questo, quando sentì la voce di Hook attraverso quella conchiglia, Emma tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
C’era, di nuovo, una barriera, tra lei e Regina.  
Emma aveva di nuovo un ruolo da interpretare, dietro il quale nascondere sé stessa.  
Ed era più facile condannarsi all’infelicità, che sopportare l’idea di vivere Regina fino a spegnerla.

 

  
Regina non riuscì a portare Snow fino al letto, così la fece sdraiare sul divano dell’appartamento dei Charmings, dove la donna si addormentò all’istante.  
Il sindaco, senza preoccuparsi di poter svegliare David né Snow, si mise alla ricerca di un secchio che sistemò accanto al viso di Snow, nel caso in cui la donna ne avesse avuto bisogno, insieme a una bottiglia d’acqua, per poi sedersi all’altro capo del divano e appoggiarsi i piedi di Mary Margaret, che iniziò russare, in grembo.  
Sospirò.  
Dannazione a Snow e alla sua boccaccia. Un giorno forse avrebbe imparato a tenerla chiusa.  
Regina chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa allo schienale del divano.  
Non funzionerebbe mai, aveva detto Emma.  
Probabilmente aveva ragione.  
Regina aveva perso chiunque avesse mai amato o pensato di amare e non voleva che accadesse la stessa cosa con Emma.  
Le avevano insegnato che la magia ha sempre un prezzo e che l’amore è la magia più potente di tutte. Ci aveva messo un po’, ma ora Regina lo aveva capito, che l’amore richiedeva un prezzo davvero elevato.  
Emma era lì, era sempre stata lì, al suo fianco, ma non era mai stata sua da stringere la notte né lo sarebbe mai stata.  
Ma andava bene così.  
Emma aveva ragione.  
Non funzionerebbe mai.  
Quello, il loro legame, avrebbe finito per distruggerle.  
E Regina aveva già fatto tanto male a Emma, troppo.  
Avrebbe continuato ad amarla da lontano.  
Senza mai avvicinarsi, senza mai toccarla.  
Conservando, nel cuore, quel loro bacio.

 

 

_Loose lips sink ships._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi!  
> Grazie per aver letto questa shot, spero vi sia piaciuta.  
> Ci sono alcune precisazioni e riferimenti da fare. 
> 
> Prima di tutto, le citazioni in corsivo e a destra nel testo sono tratte da “Cherry Tree”, The National. Ho scoperto questa canzone grazie a un video assolutamente straordinario ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHNdgUM7wYU ), dal punto di vista di Emma Swan. Credo non ci sia bisogno di commentarne l’assoluta perfezione. 
> 
> Il titolo della shot, Chyrimuth, è un composto di cherry-mouth, bocca di ciliegia, usato anticamente come cognome (e, a quanto pare, anche come termine in Età Vittoriana per via del fatto che si usassero le ciliegie per colorarsi le labbra, ma di questo non sono certa).  
> Le ciliegie e l’albero di ciliegia, nelle varie tradizioni del mondo, hanno i più disparati significati, ma nello scrivere la shot (e nell’ascoltare la canzone) ce ne sono alcuni che hanno inciso, nella mia testa, più di altri.  
> Prima di tutto, il fatto che i fiori di ciliegio hanno una vita molto breve, il che ricorda che è importante valorizzare e vivere al meglio ogni istante della propria vita, perché non è dato sapere quanto durerà e allora non rimarrà poi molto. In Cina, il ciliegio è associato alla donna, alla sua bellezza e alla sua sensualità.  
> Il rosso dei frutti ricorda, in generale, l’amore e il desiderio. 
> 
> Infine “loose lips sink ships”, l’espressione ossessivamente ripetuta nella canzone e che conclude la shot, risale alla propaganda americana durante la guerra e venne diffuso per scoraggiare le chiacchiere sui movimenti delle navi, informazioni che avrebbero potuto raggiungere orecchie nemiche.  
> Oggi è un ammonimento generale, riguardo alla negligenza, alla trascuratezza e all'avventatezza di alcune dichiarazioni. 
> 
> Infine, un grazie particolare va a Isarainbow e un altro a Tigre ❤ 
> 
> A presto,  
> T.


End file.
